Environment Modifications
These are weathers, but also not. Because, would you call air strikes as weather? List of Environments * Normal - The weather's pretty much fine, and nothing out happens. * Clear - Temporarily calmed down environment. * Drizzle - Light rain falls from the sky, and everyone may get wet. * Rainfall - Heavy rain falls from the sky, and there's no doubt everyone will get wet. * Sunny - What a good day to do some work. You may feel strengthened or reinforced, and eventually your wetness will go away soon. * Bright Sun - Too much sunlight can blind, you know. * Heat Wave - Everyone will get dry, and perhaps end up starve by chances. * Desert Scorch - Aren't we supposed to get out of here if the extreme heat could burn instead of drying us? * Acid Rain - The polluted sky caused a poisonous rain of acid to fall instead, intoxicating everyone... * Windy - A cool temperature by the winds. Provides a chance of getting evasive. * Forest Breeze - The relaxing forest breeze is such a blessing, for it actually blesses everyone. * Stormy Winds - Strong winds could dispel everyone of their positive status. Bless might be handy here. * Hail - The chilling winds are too cold, and one might get slowed from that. * Blizzard - If you can't stand the coldness here, you'll end up frozen. Seriously. * Fog - Everything's getting mysterious as one may get blind while other could camouflage... * Sandstorm - Combining blindness and dryness have never went smoothly with blowing wind of sands. * Thunderstorm - Why would you battle under a thunderstorm when you know getting hit by lightning after wetness could be fatal? * Hurricane - I have a bad feeling these winds could be really dangerous not just of their dispelling potential... * Ash Fall - Hot ashes that burns everyone fall from the sky, probably coming from a nearby lava or magma source. * Smog - Would you really prefer camouflaging yourself under the intoxicating smog? * Freezeflame - It's eiither really hot or really cold, but the frostburn effect that may be inflicted onto anyone really hurts. * Fire Smoke - How come you got time to fight during a fire? Getting burned or being unable to see is a major problem, you know. *Seaside Waves - Moisture from the splashing waves could wet everyone somehow, but only a few are unlucky from the smash of waves. *Rejuvenating Rain - There's some magical stuff from the falling rain, and it heals everyone. *Meteor Shower - As many thought they could bring luck of a wish, falling meteors simply means heavy damage that could be a fiery demise. *Blood Moon - Something's wrong with the color of the moon, and so the surroundings that let blood rush out of nowhere culprit. *Solar Eclipse - A day darker than night it blinds... There goes the curse. *Cherry Blossom - The pink lushness of these cherry blossom brings forth a flexibility of speed among the bystanders. *Pollen Swarm - This sudden rain of pollen sometimes causes an intoxication, or a weakening for a few. *Radiation - The radioactive materials are too deadly for it either weakens or breaks everyone's offense or defense respectively. *Air Strike - There's a war, and missiles could fall out of nowhere that deal heavy bomb damage. *Insect Nest - Troubling swarms of insects are sometimes being disturbed, and it's not nice if their painful, poisonous bites could intoxicate as well. *Sacred Grounds - A land blessed of purity and goodness, causing regeneration or barrier for everyone against evil. *Hallowed Grounds - There's too much exorcism here that the holy virtues were hurting everyone now regardless of their race. *Cursed Grounds - A land of evil that had bring forth many curses for all. *Doomed Grounds - These dreaded lands are too much that one may feel an impending death just by stepping onto it. *Overgrowth - Sharp vines sometimes come out of visitors, dealing grass damage and sometimes intoxicating them. *Rolling Boulders - There is a bunch of rocks rolling from the highest spot, and no doubt one may crush some and do heavy earth damage. *Earthquake - The sudden shaking of ground has been causing unnecessary damage to everyone and everything that breaks. *Low Gravity - What will you do if you can float easier? Everyone's much lighter if you think of it. *High Gravity - Something is pulling everything downwards much stronger than before, giving the feeling of being heavier... *Force Field - In a strong force field, there lies a magic mirror for everyone. *Mycelia - The mushroom spores are bringing some rotting experience to a few that feels like intoxicating or otherwise undeath. *Necromantic Field - I have a bad dream that this land is controlled by a necromancer that never let the dead rest and forever live in undeath. *Sapping Force - Why I feel like my energy's running out and I'm starving for it? *Haunted Yard - Those ghosts seem to haunt everyone... *Magic Seal - A strong force is preventing anyone from casting spells and specialties. *Geysers - Sudden blasts of hot water comes from below, dealing heavy water damage that may cause burning to someone. *Icicles - Frozen stalactites may fall to anyone that deal heavy ice damage, and if unlucky, a blow to the head may be fatal. *Chemical Spill - Oh no, a deadly toxic substance had reached this area. Anyone getting affected will receive heavy poison damage. *Glitchy - Error: Entity.file requires resetting its system. This is a required process. *Reformat - Fatal Error: This system must be reformatted and reset in order to work again. This includes deleting and rebooting every file.